I'm Not Jealous
by CutePichu65
Summary: Star is having problems with her relationships with Marco and Jackie, which extends to struggles over her magic. "I'm not jealous!" she yells in denial, fiercely. Poor Star, is there anyway to help her?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Jealous!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

After the season two finale which was… interesting, another fic came to mind. Markie/Jarco and Star.

Chapter 1- No Jealousy

"And we kissed! KISSED!" Marco screamed in excitement as he described his joy to his parents. Nothing could get him down. Angie and Rafael hugged their son and jumped in excitement with him- such good news. Star, in contrast walked droopily into the house.

"He kissed!" Angie giggled to her and she showed her a weak one in reply. Her wand flickered green and she cleared her thoughts. The parents stared as she slowly went upstairs and they heard the door shut. "SQUEEEEEEEE!" Angie squealed as if she was a teenage girl, then Rafael joined in with laughter. Marco hadn't expected that much joy. So hadn't Star.

He went to check on his best friend who was in the mist of pillows. "Star?" he called and her gasp came out loudly. The pillows went out of their laid shape and she was revealed. She didn't dare look at him- at all, Jackie marked her property, so it was going to be like that, no more jealousy and her wand flashed green at the whole thought.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"I know you miss your spell book," he told her as he settled on her bed, "with all your family secrets, your heritage, the spells you haven't learned, Glossaryck, signature-"

"Get to the point," she grumbled. That loss was definitely something nobody wanted to be reminded of, gracious no.

"You gotta cheer up, believe, and it will happen," Marco preached in a happy voice, "Like me and Jackie!" she moaned softly and the wand zapped him. "Ow," he yelled and rubbed his arm. "Anyway… are you coming for dinner?"

"I'm not leaving this room for a while," she said coarsely. She was so losing to her struggle to keep her emotions under control. "I mean, yeah, I have a lot of thinking to do…" she told him with more enthusiasm, if that was it.

"Star, what's really wrong?" Marco asked. They were best friends; he could easily tell when she was in distress or agony and things and vice versa. He didn't budge, his eyes locked on her profile.

Could she tell him? Of course, she just needed to open her mouth and all. But it'll mess everything and everyone up, wouldn't it? Questions revolved around her mind to that one question, was she alright? She was a train wreck alright, that bad. The Marco and Jackie thing tore her up, shrivelled her hope, but one thing pressed against her brain- the Blood Moon clearly bound their souls, so why was Jarco a thing?

"I'm scared…" she whispered. Marco cocked his head. She had been deep in thought for a while now. "I just…" His phone rang.

"Jackie! HEY! What's up…?" Marco smiled as Star flopped back unto the bed and covered herself with the pillows. "Sunday! Well, yeah, duh… You've told your mum that we're a thing," he blushed, "now, right? Oh okay. See you later." He said and hung up.

"You should go Marco," Star said from the sheets. "I'm not feeling so… good. And you don't want to catch my gloom," she ordered him.

"WHAAAAAT?" he replied, "I'm going to be here at most if you're sick."

"I'm serious. It's not medical," she coughed. She clutched her stomach tightly and tore through the sheets.

"Jackie's mum is a doctor, and… um," Marco stuttered in panic. A sick princess from a magical dimension was as crazy as, wet socks, and he didn't like wet socks at all.

At the mention of Jackie, Star reacted. Her eyes glowed to pure white while her cheek hearts went green. Mewberty wings grew longer into thick wasp-like wings. Objects in the room started to float around in an ecliptic pattern, Marco was one of them.

In her mind, she watched two figures come to view, like a silent movie; they were black and white with no sounds. A crazy thing in Star's mind- silence. But actions clearly stated more than words. The two seemed to be in a heated argument- that is until one of them rose up a small stick and-

"STAR!" Marco's shriek filled her ears, "Are you alright?"

"Star? Star?" Angie called out, putting her hand on her forehead, "She seems fine," she told Marco. He exhaled in relief. Her eyes went back to her normal huge blue pupils. Her lips were pressed together- a rarely seen face of Star, the serious look. "There's something wrong," Angie stopped smiling and looked worriedly. She hugged Star. And Marco joined in. then Rafael. It was not a hug, hug sandwich, or group hug, it was the hug burrito.

Star's face was pale; this was going to get ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Girls' Night

Sunday came rolling round and Star glanced around as she watched her cartoons and ate her sandwich. Marco wasn't with her which was odd, until she remembered his date. She shuddered. The door bell rang out and Angie yelled, "I'll get it!" as she skipped to the door and opened it. "Jackie!"

"Hey Mrs Diaz," the guest replied. Star's head whipped around to see the overly chill girl looming over her head. Jackie Lynn Thomas. "Hey Star," she greeted happily. Happy-she-had-Marco happily, Star thought and scrunched up her face a bit. She waved anyway.

Jackie was in green shorts today and a white singlet. Her trainers were blue and her hair was done up in a small ponytail. "We're going to a couple's marathon, then the movies and finally the park," she explained.

"Well, couples gotta get their groove on!" Star joked and they both laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm cutting in on any of your activities, both now and in future…" Jackie apologised which tore up Star even more. Even though it was bone crushing to hear her, Marco needed to create more time for his girlfriend by deleting time for his best friend.

"...It's alright Jackie…" Star sighed. She had been doing a lot of sighing lately. How disturbing. "Marco always takes too long to dress up, I'm surprised you haven't missed anything," she teased as Marco emerged in a red singlet and blue shorts. His red belt was his red headband today.

Jackie was shocked and blushing. He looked adorable; she squeaked and ran forward, "Marco!"

Marco smiled the same and ran forward, he exclaimed as his arms wide open, "Jackie!"

"Star!" Star Butterfly yelled and laughed. They were kissing, right in front of her. "You guys, um, don't want to be late," she stated at she poked at Marco. They broke.

"Oh yeah," Marco said and dragged Jackie out of the house. "What are we doing today?" he asked as they were outside.

"A couple's marathon, movies and park," Jackie answered as they walked away. Star was still leaning over the sofa, sadly. Her best friend didn't even acknowledge her. Maybe he was too caught up with Jackie already.

Angie's joyous laughs filled her mind as she clapped.

Star so badly wanted to spy on them already, but no. her wand was already glistening green, and following them could trigger it more. She needed peace, no boys, no worries. She flicked open her phone and requested for Janna, Kelly and Ponyhead to come over for a girls' night.

"It hurts so much," she cried into a pillow. Kelly pat her back while dodging the huge ray of green her wand shot. "I love him so much, he doesn't even notice…"

"Look, I don't know what to say but telling him will result in catastrophe," Janna reasoned and shrugged. "Apart from John Keats, I don't see what girls see in boys, honestly," further saying, she did not really have a crush ever. Star hiccupped. Janna was seen as flirtatious in a weird way but had no intention of actually being in a relationship. "Where's StarFan?" Janna inquired after silence.

"A family trip," She replied. Not wanting more than to have a fun basic girls' night.

"No, B-Fly, you need to take your mind off Turd. Be more cold-shouldered and don't give him hugs. That could cool your feelings a bit." Ponyhead suggested. "I mean, you ARE so warm that you feel warm to him. Maybe being cold to him could change your overall perspective on him."

Kelly did not muster a word. Out of all of them, she was the only one who had a boyfriend and she hadn't a clue on what to say. "Maybe, you could just spend more time with us. Seeing less of Marco means less chances of contemplating your feelings. That's what I did when Tad and I broke up; I was broken until I decided to do that…"

"You could do all we've said," Janna added. Star brightened a bit. A dim light bulb glowed over her head, at least. "Now, let's have some real fun." The four had smirks on their faces and gleefully tore up a portal.

At midnight, the girls came back finally and replayed their footage. First, three pair of feet walking together until the camera lifted up. "Heeeheeeheeeheee…" Star giggled as Ponyhead flew in front of her with a bucket of water. They approached a large bed with a sleeping demon in it. Ponyhead began putting out the fires around the bed, in the whole room.

Kelly squirted around the blankets carefully and gave Janna a thumbs up. Janna dropped the camera and ran next to the bed. Star shot a water disguise unto her. Now Janna's usually dark hair was just transparent and flowing. Her clothes turned to a white dress. Out of nowhere, Star brought up a saxophone to wake the demon. Kelly and Ponyhead hid behind the table.

Tom propped up on the bed and stared in horror. "I watch you while you sleep…" Janna murmured. "Now I will kill you..." He yelled and threw a ball of fire. She dodged and with aid of Star, tossed a water ball unto his head. He screamed at water's touch. Star giggled. Janna slapped him to shut up.

"What do you want instead of that?" He grumbled.

"Say this backwards: og a si ocmot…" Janna laughed. The girls had thought of different mash-ups of names; Starco, Jarco, Tally, Tomco; and more earlier.

"Tomco is a go…" Tom recited and his eyes narrowed. Janna was laughing her head off as the spell wore off. "Wait… that's not true… and what happened to my room?!" Janna paused and bolted. Kelly got up from her hiding place and grabbed Ponyhead. Star dashed after them. Tom blew up fire balls aiming for them. They jumped into the portal as it closed. "Where did they get the Tomco idea from anyway?" Tom muttered to himself as they left.

Next, Janna was in a princess costume; her beanie was a beanie-crown. Ponyhead had Kelly plait her flowing mane down and put on lipstick. Star was in her royal dress. Kelly's bush was in a princess hair band; she wore a shirt and a puffy skirt; which looked like a dress.

The girls spray-painted all over Miss Heinous' office. They sprayed the words 'REBEL PRINCESSES' 'FUN' 'CRAZY' and such all over. They had enjoyed themselves until Ponyhead sprayed, 'IT'S NOT CRMINIAL, TO BE AN INDIVIDUAL.' "What?" she questioned as Star whined and frowned. Her eyes glistened and she got her wand up. Her spell obliterated the phrase while the three others watched in horror. She was crying again.

Guards, although had loosened up now because of the uprising, still had jobs to do and came in groups to catch the mischievous princesses. "Come on, Star," Ponyhead used her mouth to try and drag the tear struck princess into the portal behind them.

"After them!" a guarded ordered, dramatically pointing a finger them. Several others dashed in, only to be thrown back after 'BOILED EGGSTRAVANGZA!' had been announced. They had been covered in by broken eggs in all sizes, pots and angry chickens.

The final event of the night was them at a dance party. The girls danced to the greatest songs across dimensions. Star enjoyed herself; the footage zoomed in on her and her group simultaneously dancing the same thing. The lights flashed green, pink, blue and yellow over and over, displaying the last song to be played that night. Everyone danced crazily to it because it was a free song which held its first place title for 14 years. Tad paid a visit to Kelly and they shared a special dance. At last, they finished and headed back.

The video finished. "Bye Star," Janna yawned as she grabbed her stuff to leave. Three different portals had been opened up for the guests to go home by. Janna went into the first, after wishing her friends good nights. Kelly went next, doing the same. Finally, Ponyhead left, after she insisted on staying for the night. She had to go back to school; Star had to make her leave.

Star smiled to herself as the final portal closed. "There you are!" Marco yelled with annoyance in his voice. She remembered the advice her friends had given her and turned. "I was worried, you weren't home when I got back, three hours ago!" he softened, "Where did you go with those girls?" he asked, like a parent.

"Just a few places," she said, not anymore, this was the closest to being cold to Marco, she could get. "How was your date?" she asked, even though it was obvious it went pretty well.

"Amazing, Jackie said I was a really good runner; we came second! And her taste in movies is weird, horror and romance don't really go together but she enjoyed the movie, I thought it was alright too. We kissed again under a tree in the park; I gave her an unexpected one. She also stayed an hour with me when we got home."

Star waited for his apology for ignoring her in the morning. It didn't come. "Um, good for you, tiger!"

"Yeah," he smiled, extending his arms, their usual good night hug starter. "Good night!"

She looked at his arms and frowned. "Good night," she chirped and closed the door. Marco stared, confused. His arms drooped, as he wondered where his good night hug went.

Happy New Year! Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I'm sorry I've been inactive and not updated my story. I know this chapter isn't really what some people would have liked to continue the story but I need time to get back into it… and after the finale; it will be hard.

CutePichu65


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Thoughts and Dreams

Star woke up the next day, ready to go on with her 'Be Cold Hearted' operation, even though it was already hard. Had Marco forgotten she didn't give him a hug? Hopefully not, she needed to make a mark on him.

"Hello Star," Moon greeted from the mirror on her wall.

"Mum, hi," Star was startled by her sudden call, which she didn't even answer. So early when she had just woken up but then again, who knew the time she'd woken up.

"We have to have a quick chat," Moon stated. This bothered Star, was she in trouble? Again. "You know how we are magical," she asked, her daughter nodded, "Our magic is tied to our emotions. The more we feel the more power in our magic." Star understood that already, waste of time. "But what if we feel strongly… negatively…?"

"Yeah, we're bound to lose control of our powers, turn evil," Star interrupted. She'd heard this before on Mewni.

"I can feel you brewing this up on the inside, Star," Moon sighed. "You know what will happen, you could harm the ones you love," she said. "Or worse," Star blinked while Moon continued, "Take some time to clear your mind, Star. It would save you and Marco someday."

The princess considered her idea when Moon softly smiled, "You see, Star, its dimmed now you're concentrating." Star returned the smile, "I'll call back soon to see how you are doing." She was glad she called- the cold shoulder thing would not have worked well.

Marco was waiting for Star downstairs with a worried expression. She was not okay. She was not alright. She did not give a hug last night. "Star!" he said as he saw her figure walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Marco," she greeted awkwardly. "I'm sorry for not hugging you last night and generally being weird. It was because… it was…." She struggled for a reason that would avoid her blurting out the whole truth.

"A girl's thing, Janna told me when I asked," Marco said, "Ponyhead dared you or else you had to kiss me, and of course that would've been awkward. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Star replied. Her friends were too good. "What are you doing today?" she asked as he was already dressed.

"Going out on a school trip, remember, the overnight school thing you said would be boring," Marco said, mimicking her tone then continuing in his natural voice, "Jackie will be there, and so will Janna, Hope, Justin…" he began to list as Star tuned him out. She had lost her best friend, to school. This was getting hopeless. "Until Friendship Thursday, I'm going to be very busy."

"Ok," she said in reply, "Then why are you still here?"

"I wanted to see if my best friend was as enthusiastic as usual," Marco sweetly admitted. "You know, after not giving me a good night hug."

"Well, now you've got a longer goodbye hug," Star smiled and threw her arms out, "HUGS!" she yelled and they embraced for a while. Star let go as Marco had to leave for school; he was already running late just to speak to her. How kind of the boy.

"Well… now I have the whole house to myself," she spoke out to herself. She turned back to the stairs and muttered darkly, "Better work out my feelings then, rebel princess way." She walked up with purpose.

She tried all sorts of methods. Sitting down and thinking normally was like not making effort; it was something someone like Star could rarely do. Joking around with herself to force it out of her somehow hadn't worked; she spent the two hours laughing about what she did on New Year's Day, which she gladly used a spell to make everyone forget. She tried staring into the mirror to see who she was only resulted in her questioning her future as Queen. To avoid that worse thought, she concentrated her energy into a spell.

"My heart's feelings may show, so a way I can sort them, I'll know," she said, seriously. The wand shook like a rattle as pink energy shot from it. "It's working, it's working!" she jumped excitedly as the beam was about to touch her heart. "I'll finally not intrude on Jackie and Marco's relationship soon!" she squealed. The magic turned green and hit her. Nothing happened after that. "…all that celebration for nothing."

Marco was not going to come back any time soon so she thought to call up the gang again. With her situation, they might as well as enjoy themselves while helping, like Sunday. But to her disappointment, Janna was out on the trip too, Ponyhead was at a school dance with her date and Kelly was at training in who knows which far off dimension against what messed up being.

Janna kept her entertained for a while, sending her pictures of the camp; Hope and Janna picking up trash with the stabby sticks, Hope freaking out over a bug she found in a locker, Leah smiling into the camera with a loose pigtail, Jackie and Janna having a trash war, Marco generally avoiding the wet socks, the guys pushing girls into a pool, a photo of everyone laughing, and finally a photo of the couple which slipped away behind some trees holding hands.

This reminded her of her goals. "I can survive," Star shrugged. Just like before on Mewni, as a princess. Not allowed to leave unguarded, lonely, bored all the time. "I can survive," she said again, more like a reassurance she would not die. After ten minutes she got fed up. "Nope, we're doing this a different way!" she stood up and gripped her wand. "Sleepy time night skip!" she yelled and pointed her wand up.

The day's high sun quickly passed as actions happened in super speed. The mailman delivered late and was chased by a laser puppy in three seconds. The bright blue sky turned orange as clouds drifted by quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came to check on her, stayed for a movie which she briefly saw then went back out to wherever in less than a minute. Finally, she yawned and the speed slowed.

Somehow, she was in her pyjamas and in bed. She had no control over the actions as her eyelids drooped shut, "Good night Marco," she whispered before going into total slumber.

"Whoa… where am I?" Star wondered, taking glances around the empty state. "This is weird," she said to herself, only hearing echoes. The place was white and only white, with the exception of her being, of course.

She thought hard, 'Clear your mind' Moon had advised her. Think. With an empty space like this, that was all she could do. "Marco," she whispered and a black reel appeared. She tugged at it. A random ukulele started playing, vibrating a soft tone.

Many memories of the two of them going by. She smiled fondly at the sights' remembering all of them. She hadn't been paying attention for a while; lost deep in her thoughts, to notice the frames had turned to hearts. They kept going and going, Star laughed at the memories until the rest of the frames went blanker and blanker, until it disappeared entirely.

"Huh?" Star gaped, she went in the direction the reels were coming from, the start disappeared. "I'm sure there are more memories… even with Jackie," she said.

It started again and she relaxed. Memories of Jackie and Star bonding over their trip to the Love Sentence concert. Jackie being an awesome girlfriend. Star getting further and further away from the couple. The white background was lime now.

Piano started playing out of the blue and she stared. A final reel shot up, except it was not in her perspective, not anyone's. Star was in a curled ball position, shrinking in size in each frame. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now, over her green cheek hearts and her green wand in between her fingers.

"Love…" Star heard and wiped her eyes, both in the movie and real state. "Is a saddening thing, my dear," the familiar voice stung. She never remembered this. Her movie self, stood up, facing the tall silhouette. "I once knew love, friendship, and such… but I had it snatched," the voice rambled. Movie Star's face scrunched up, looking confident. "I can give you power of love, crush love, only you will be loved," he offered. Star silently shook her head, biting her lip as Movie Star took the hand offered to her. The music stopped.

"That's not me," she wailed. "THAT'S NOT ME!" she screamed. Multiple green hearts, from hers came to existence in twos, fluttering together in front of her. They created a huge one; those combining emitted the sound of two swords clashing together.

Jackie and Star are hanging from a building, both screaming… But overwhelming emotion tied her down, so Star bolted in the opposite direction. Only to be stopped by another large heart, but with Marco and herself arguing- like her vision before.

She turned and ran. Different things popped up so she shut her eyes and gripped firmly on her wand. Her hair rose up, waving vigorously. "Obliterate for me, what I can see, because it cannot be, what my mind needs," she muttered darkly, turning and raising her wand up. A huge green bolt pierced through the first heart before multiplying to every other thing. The last one did not die though.

Star grunted. She lunged forward to it, her hand filled with green; she touched her hand to its glassy surface, moving it around. She removed her hand and stared. The figure was still in darkness, the voice was so familiar. She was about to punch the glass- which Marco always went against- when her green handprint moved. Each finger stretched, leaving a broken wake in its path until it was completely shattered. Star stared at her hand, "What?" she wondered aloud.

The whiteness had returned. She looked around, struck by wonder. Star decided it was safe, so began to walk and thought to continue thinking when she stepped over an edge. "Waaaaaa!" she screams tossing around for her wand, which was higher than her. She caught a glimpse of Marco and Jackie, flirting. Star's hair went a blonde-green colour and she plummeted faster, creating a bigger distance between her and the wand. They leaned in for a kiss; she shut her eyes and braced herself. Voom, she heard, as she entered a portal.

Star opened her eyes, it was too dark. Her eyes were still adjusting to the black as she took small steps. Many versions of herself appeared under and on top of her, doing the same thing, walking, like mirrors. This was all too weird for her; she turned looking for an exit. All of the different dimensional versions of herself disappeared.

One person was in front of her, her true self. Blonde, bouncy hair, under her demon headband, in an ordinary outfit, Star stared back. She looked down, now she (actual Star) had a green tint to every feature. "Hmm…" she said.

The roles reversed. Mirror Star's sad green eyes drooped from her and turned away. She had not done anything now. The wand glistened as it floated in front of her. She grabbed it. Green Star walked away until she was only a green speck. Star looked at her hands. Two more pairs formed under them. A Mewberty stage had occurred. Her hair was suddenly in one large beehive. She blinked and they were gone, but her skin was purple; another Mewberty stage. She blinked again and she was normal.

Shards of pink and red sky combined everywhere. Black rocky ground formed under her. She was happy to be in a different place- at least it was Mewni. "Be gone Toffee." A voice barked. Star's eyes narrowed as she looked behind her, young Moon.

"The wand is rightfully mine," Toffee replied, not budging "You could hand it over and nothing bad will happen to you. That is all."

"I will be save all my subjects like a Butterfly would," Moon said, "Mum was right… monsters are not to be trusted." She growled, holding the wand up high. With that statement made, Toffee ran straight for it, hands jutted out.

Moon backed up and ran too. She came to a halt, with one foot further than the other. One hand free, going back, and the other one with the wand, "Eliminate the cruel beast in front of me, so all monsters and Mewmans can see…" the wand shined, as it charged. Star shook in fear, she looked confident, "For I am Mewni's princess; I shall defend, and from this, the war shall end!" she recited, the wand's beam grew bigger, her big blue hair flapping wildly at her back. Star did not blink, her mom looked so fearless. The rest, she hadn't heard as it was muted. Moon never told her the entire spell.

Toffee came to a halt, his pupils shrunk. The beam was shot. It was clear blue with swirls around it. Her tapestry failed to capture its entire detail and beauty. Diamonds glistened in it, adding more power to it. Toffee tripped on a rock, in a mid fall position, the beam hit his middle finger and blew it off completely.

The powerful spell broke off the ground behind Toffee, Moon was battle crying. He was paralyzed as he fell to his inevitable doom. Star trembled; Moon had never looked so dauntless. Her face was not a forgettable one.

The ground broke off to where Star was, she watched Moon leave the war area, as she fell into the abyss.

"AAAAAAH," Star shot up to the morning. She looked around, "It was a dream? A nightmare? That was intense." She huffed, exhaling and inhaling sharply. The teenager was sweating, and scared of everything. At least she could count on Marco's friendship.

Also, she found something to do for the entire day. Take the puppies out, do laundry- mundane things which she never did. They did not take her troubled mind of her dream, no one to tell except laser puppies, which she did not tell. Marco was coming back in the evening; a good thing, a good distraction.

Star Butterfly never expected a drastic change as such. Green smoke came out in a tired heart shape, from her heart. She then realised it was her spell that gave her the dream.

Also Merry Christmas… if this chapter is really good, I would feel good because I somehow wrote the end bit first. I decided to not go on with the cold shoulder thing because Star and Marco's relationship is too strong for that stuff.

CutePichu65


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Glove

Star had missed so much by not going to the school sleepover thing, or overnight school whatever. She had missed Marco finally breaking the rules just to get to Jackie, _that_ was some commitment he had to their relationship.

Finally, he was home. "So did you do anything freaky while I was away?" he asked in his usual responsible yet excited manner. They were watching a TV show in her room on her mirror.

"Actually no… it was all too weird," Star replied vaguely. Marco regarded her with surprise, she didn't do anything weird, at all, something was wrong. "I'm probably going to be weird today and tomorrow though, up until I die! But anyway, it's Wednesday right?" One more day till Friendship Thursday, at last.

"It's Tuesday," Marco chuckled, trust Star to forget the actual day because 'who cares, days aren't even that different!' "Are you going to be alright while I'm out with Tom?"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her arm lazily and rolled her eyes, "Quit acting like a doting parent, you're 14 not someone's 41 year old husband!"

Marco laughed at her, "Soon will be though, and you'll be Queen of Mewni." He said truthfully. A small frown formed on her lips, _soon_. "Anyway," Marco continued, realising how Star was against talking about her royal inheritance, "a surprise will be on the way as I'm gone."

Star's eyes brightened at the word 'surprise.' Marco's surprises were great in general, except that one time he bought her a crown when she first moved in. That wasn't a great surprise, obviously and it led her to voice her opinions on royalty.

A few hours later, around 1pm, awkward Tom came from the Underworld to collect Marco. The ex partners muttered a formal greeting to each other before hurrying as quick as possible. Well, Star was hurrying them out as quickly as possible because, _eww_ , awkward ex-boyfriend.

Five minutes later, with a carton of juice in her hand, Star got up to get the door. 'Maybe Marco forgot some-'

"Hey, Star!" greeted one enthusiastic Jackie Lynn Thomas. Star beamed in reply, girlfriend or not, they were still great friends. But why would Jackie randomly show up to her house, she and Marco didn't have plans that day.

"Marco's not in," she said automatically.

"I know," Jackie replied, still grinning happily. "I came to take you on a just-us day out. I think I should get to know you personally since we'll be seeing a lot of each other now."

"Yeah, how did you know I wasn't going out," Star asked sceptically. Jackie was a really good friend and girlfriend; she just wanted nothing to be awkward so Star couldn't bring herself to ruin that.

"Asked Janna," she said, "I could get her to come with us, if you want," Jackie added. She didn't want to be weird with her boyfriend's best friend.

"Oh, we don't need her to have as much fun" Star blinked. The last thing she wanted was for Jackie to think they weren't friends, or even worse, know she liked Marco."Well, what should we do first, then?" Star asked, bringing up her cheery personality.

"How about we take turns deciding," Jackie explained, "First we'll go to the Wheels Park then to a place of your choice and finally one where we can both hang out." Star nodded, that was a perfect plan.

000

Star fretted in her room, how could that have gone so wrong? She messed up hugely. Massively. An-entire-kingdom-largely. Everything seemed so messed up at the moment, and she didn't even take her wand as an extra precaution.

With Jackie, she learnt, slowly, how to use roller skates and they shared a little ride on her skateboard, which was cool. Then they travelled to an underwater dimension, where Star showed her unknown and rare breeds of sea life on Earth, which were abundant there. She thought the skater girl enjoyed herself greatly. But the last place was what messed everything up.

They were on a bench, licking some good ice cream, just being normal friends. "I'm glad we had to chance to do this, Star," Jackie smiled in relief. Star gave her a questioning look. "I mean, it's nice to know we can be close with and without Marco."

"I'm glad you're his girlfriend," Star blurted honestly. "You just fit him, like a glove."

"Thanks, and so do you."

"But you're the girlfriend glove, a glove put up before a lot of other gloves," she explained, "He loves you so dearly and for so long. He deserves you and you deserve him."

Jackie giggled heartily, "Thanks for your blessing. I'll be as great to him as a girlfriend should. I love him too, you know." Star was a little saddened at the confirmed true love.

"Yeah," she mustered.

"I always thought you liked him," Jackie added absent-minded. Star stared at her blankly, _was she that transparent?_ "You guys seemed like a power couple, but you are just a dynamic duo." She turned to look at her companion, "Did you ever like him?"

Star continued staring at her, and she stared back. Wind whistled behind them as they sat in silence for a bit. Her thoughts were all over the place, 'What was she trying to prove?' 'So what?' 'Can I trust her? Probably not.' Until her mind came up with the conclusion, "Yes," was the mono-syllabic, simple word uttered after the silence.

Jackie wasn't even surprised, "I would have expected. He's an awesome friend and a brilliant boyfriend. Did you ever tell him?" she pressed on. Star looked deeply into her turquoise eyes, _No because I still do like him but he's your boyfriend and that'll be just awkward, wouldn't it?_ But obviously, that wasn't what to say aloud.

"No, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Star told her, sighing. Jackie gave her a sympathetic look, as if she knew what it was like to be in a position as such.

When Jackie dropped her off, Marco still wasn't home. Angie and Rafael were both cooking in the kitchen when she walked in. they greeted her happily and told her they were making _enchiladas_. She smiled at them, they sounded good before stalking off to her room.

Her phone buzzed, she picked up, still smiling genuinely, to see her message.

Marco: Jackie told me u like me? We need to talk when I get back.

What the heck? Why the heck? "Please, no, no, no, no!" Star whined to no one in particular. Jackie found out… so easily too. Why were her emotions on her sleeve? Couldn't they hide in her heart for once? Now things would be definitely awkward.

Her wand rattled for the first time since she got back, the green aura surrounding it was very clear. She couldn't think properly. She never wanted the couple to find out like this, not to find out at all actually. But here she was, in a huge dilemma where she couldn't confide in anyone particularly.

Even though she was known for her vibrancy and her confidence, she knelt by her bed and shed tears to her blanket at her broken friendships. Things won't be the same anymore.

999

I kind of got tired of the story as you see. I'll try to complete it in 10 days at most, but then I'll probably ignore it forever.

CutePichu65


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Delaying won't make anything better," Marco wisely suggested to her. He had been at it for 30 minutes; his best friend had let him in her room but only not to say a word to him. Star looked away from him, her puffy eyes shutting after crying for so long.

Marco had no idea on what to do, Tom said "With Star, you've got to wait, she won't blurt it out just because you asked," which to him, was very different to her act-now-think-later personality. He sat next to her on her big bed. Jackie said, or rather texted, 'You've got to get it out of her, but not forcefully.' _How was he meant to do that?_

"So, uh…"

"We don't have to talk about this Marco," Star's usually buttery voice was dry and hoarse from not being in use. She was still facing the wall. "I'll ask Mum about a forgetting spell," she stated and grabbed her wand. "I think it went something like 'Forget the words and actions of the past, because they won't ever last, from your mind they will leave, only I may remember, _blah blah blah_ , I believe!' but I don't know if that's right…"

Marco sat in silence, contemplating. There really was no known route to take this situation on. "Do you want to know what happened at the sleepover? We haven't really talked that much."

"We can wait till Friendship Thursday."

"Well, everyday is a Friendship Day," Marco amended. "So, do you want to know? Janna did some pretty crazy stuff, but not up to your crazy, of course." Star snorted at that, nobody reached her crazy. She silently nodded because she wanted to know Janna's kind of crazy.

0-0

Janna was a really crazy person, also weirdly into macabre things. "That's just Janna for everybody," Marco concluded with a little shrug, to his side, Star was snickering happily. When she calmed down, Marco put on a more serious look, "She also called me 'adorkable and dumb' when she was nicknaming everyone- that caused a lot of laughter."

"Well, you are!" Star exclaimed in laughter.

"How do you mean?"

"You just are, but don't worry, that's what I like about you. I'm pretty sure Jackie likes that in you as well," Star commented as Marco just stared at her. She had just explained so comfortably that she liked him without even realising it. "Oh shoot!" she snapped because of her sudden realisation.

"I'm just the best friend glove," she sighed afterwards, mostly to herself. Marco pitied her but he was happy with Jackie. "I'm happy for you and Jackie, Marco. I really am but…"

"Your wand…" Marco whispered as he looked at the glowing green wand. "I understand, Star. You're still very important to me, even if you're not my girlfriend. And Janna told me that we are basically a duo that has couple closeness, but I think we're closer than that."

Star sniffed at his sincerity. She knew she was pushing too much when she asked, "But why can't you view me as more."

"I just think of you as my best friend," Marco replied. "Besides, Jackie has been in my mind for a very long time, and it's thanks to you that I've finally got her." He smiled wistfully before getting zapped by the wand. "Ow."

"Was I not good enough?" Star asked quietly, "Am I not good enough?"

"Um…"

"Why pick Jackie over me? What don't you like in me that you like in her?" Star questioned as she stood up, facing the boy to answer her questions. "Why don't you love me?"

Marco got up as well to face her, "I do love my best friend, Star. That's you."

"And that's not what I meant," she huffed with an annoyed tone; the boy was being irritating now, even though she was pushing too much. Her emotions were too bottled up now, she started letting them go, so they had to be let out to the end. "Of course you'd love your best friend," she stated, visibly angry.

"Why is it so important for me to love you as a girlfriend when I don't?" Marco asked calmly, even though he was confused on why she was getting so upset. He wanted to be there for his best friend no matter what.

"I don't know!" Star exclaimed, love was so messed up. "I don't know why, Marco! But, why don't you love me as a girlfriend, why can't you answer my questions?" she begged him. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore, but she wanted his support at most.

"I can't answer those questions Star," Marco sighed. "there's going to be things I don't like in everybody, even Jackie, but telling you would just mean you'll try to 'correct' yourself, which means you won't be yourself. I like you for who you are."

"But why Jackie?" she cried to him, trying to grab his sleeve. "Why her? Why not Janna, Hope, Sabrina, or even me? Why not me? Why can't she be the best friend?" she continued with her questions because she just had to know why.

"It's just… just, I just love her as my girlfriend, Star," Marco concluded. "Imagine how you felt with Tom when you guys dated. When you actually liked him." Star nodded, but didn't take his advice.

"Yeah, but why can't you think of us as more than best friends?" Star sighed.

"Star, that's enough questions," Marco said. He was getting tired of these weird questions; he just didn't know how many more he could take before accidentally snapping at her.

"Why can't you? I'm not THAT bad!" Star shouted angrily. She took his silence offensively. "Jackie isn't better than me at all! She's not even to my ability and standard! I don't see why you'd pick her over me!" she said vainly. Just earlier, she loved Jackie, but because jealousy had clouded her already confused brain, she was bad mouthing her.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Marco interrupted. Unfortunately for her, Marco was still her boyfriend and boyfriends wouldn't like to hear bad things about their girls. "Jackie isn't better than you, and you aren't better than Jackie. I love you as my best friend and I love her as my girlfriend. You need to get over it Star!" he yelled, his cheeks going a bit red out of frustration. "Please, I'm worried for you." He added softly.

"How am I not good enough for you…?" Star rambled, "I can't get over you Marco, at least, not for a long time. I love you Marco!"

"As a best friend, I love you back," Marco answered. "Don't put me on a spot Star. Don't try to force me to love you, please don't. I'll eventually hate you if you do it."

"Marco, please, give me a sign that you're at least considering me," Star whined, her crystal tears flew down her cheeks. "Please tell me, you thought of me as a girlfriend before."

"I did, but I recognised that feeling as true best friendship," Marco replied. Star's pink mewberty wings grew out longer and turned a menacing lime colour.

"Stop lying," Star muttered lowly. "Stop lying to me. You say you love me but you're hurting me. You're hurting your so-called best friend, Marco. Please, stop. You're breaking my heart… I need you Marco, I need your support, I need your company, your promised protection and I need your love."

"You have all of that already!" he yelled back, "Can't you be satisfied? You don't need me as your boyfriend; you don't need anyone as your boyfriend right now! You don't have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend in your life! Jackie needs me as her boyfriend right now!"

"Of course!" Star exclaimed furiously, "it's all about Jackie, isn't it! 'Jackie is my girlfriend,' 'Jackie needs me' Jackie! Jackie! Jackie Lynn Thomas!" she spat, "you've left me behind, and carried on with precious Jackie because she's the only one that needs you! Why forget about me?"

"I didn't."

"But you did! We only have Friendship Thursday now! We used to have a Friendship Weekend, but now we don't… because of Jackie! I'm sure you don't even pay attention half the time because you're too busy thinking of sucking face with the oh-so-great Jackie!"

"It's you who doesn't pay attention! You're probably thinking of how to break us up the entire time! I try my best to not even bring up Jackie during our conversations now that I've settled into our relationship!" Marco argued as he watched Star shut her eyelids. He was right; it had come into her mind during every conversation since their hook up, even when Jackie wasn't mentioned. But it certainly didn't stay there the entire time.

"Now wait a second Marco…!" Star tried to say but his glare said he didn't want to hear it. _Still sticking up for your girlfriend._ "I bet you'd even save her over me if it was like that!" she cried out loudly. Marco's glare disappeared and he was in another tight spot again.

"Stop thinking of things like that," he scolded, "I would save you if you really needed help but you're a magical princess from another dimension who fights monsters. Jackie's only human."

"Is that another reason why you picked her-"

"Star!"

"-because" she continued like there was the karate kid hadn't uttered a word, "I'm an alien to you! I look human, so that's good enough, right?" she joked with fake laughter, "but then, you're… you're… speciesist! You're a disgusting speciesist! That's why you hated Tom! You didn't like Ponyhead, and you think Janna is weird!"

"I'm not 'speciesist.' I only disliked Tom out of brotherly protectiveness; he seemed shady at the time. Ponyhead was just being protective of me and I'm pretty sure we still have a neutral feeling to each other. Everyone thinks Janna is weird but just different to how you're weird," he explained diligently. "Please don't label me with untrue things."

"Marco," Star warned, "Why won't you love me as your girlfriend?" she asked finally. Her eyes were slowly dripping into a green hue and her hair flew upwards. "Don't hurt me."

"Just get over it, Star! I'm with Jackie; you said you were happy for us! If it can't get through to you without hurting you, so be it!" Marco grumbled, she was being overly impossible. She was scared.

"No!" she screamed and her wand flew to her hand. The peach skin on her fingertips slowly turned green as she turned the wand to herself. Her eyes bored holes into the boy opposite her. The frown on his face was an awful sight to see.

"Star, don't do anything rash," Marco tried to dissuade her from what he thought she was doing. "You have to realise this is what I want, it's not about anyone. Not me, not you, not Jackie! No one. It's just life, Star… please."

She began to speak in her native Mewman language, which sounded like a mix of weird sounds from unspecified beings and French. The tips of the wings on each side of the wand glistened with green and black hearts. They flew down like a sick yet beautiful waterfall.

"STAR NO!" a foreign voice interrupted her chant. The two heads turned to see who owned the bold voice. Her mother's frightened, narrowed eyes blinked at the scene. Star's green eyes reverted back to their true colour, her hair calmed down but her wings and fingers were still green. "I told you not to use that language, it's faded away and causes a great deal of damage."

"Queen Moon," Marco saluted while his eyes still were fixed on the princess.

"How would you know, Mum?" She asked sharply, wondering why she couldn't go on with the chant.

"When you use those words, they are chants, not spells. The official Mewman language is English because it doesn't flow like the old language," Moon explained. "I used a chant when I fought Toffee. I… could have killed him… and the Butterfly code is against killing."

"It would have been an accident," Star stated.

"Wait, were you trying to kill yourself or Jackie?" Marco wondered.

"This chant was different," Moon answered for her, "she wanted eternal love. To be promised all the love. Why?"

"It's because of me," he said.

"Not only," Star added, "My future subjects, those who don't accept me, everyone. I want to fit in, too, and be myself at the same time."

"Hmm," Moon nodded at her daughter, she was wondering on what to do with her. She was still figuring out the world.

Rafael walked into the room, causing the three heads to turn to him. "I heard a lot of yelling up here, and wanted to check on you two. It sounded really bad," he noticed their distance and angered stances. "Queen Moon," he said in greeting as he bowed his head slightly. She greeted him back quietly.

"It's nothing," Star swiftly waved at him and Marco to leave. "Me and Marco were just sorting out something." She summarised very vaguely to the man. He nodded slowly, not believing her completely, he was being left out.

"Look, I know my wife and I are usually not involved with what you are doing but you can always talk to us in case of problems," he advised the young girl. He really did feel bad that there were things going on in his home that he never knew about. He brought Marco out with him against his will and shut the door. "Let's set up dinner, we made _enchiladas_ ," was heard from the outside before footsteps slowly descended.

Star turned to her mother as she hadn't hung up on her yet. She opened her mouth to speak but Moon beat her to it. "Star, we need to talk." She boldly said.

555555555555555555

Ooooooh. I'm so tired of this story… and I'm going to leave some stuff unanswered because brain block. The whole argument could've been better, I know but I'll leave you readers to imagine something way better.

It got so OOC, I'm sorry

CutePichu65


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Star woke up the next morning, feeling quite rested. She knew she and her best friend had a lot to talk about and sort out. And today was a good day for that as it was Friendship Thursday.

She sluggishly walked to the kitchen to greet Marco's usually joyful parents. "Good morning," she said, her voice not conveying any bad thing but just being neutral.

"Good morning, Star," greeted Angie back. She was washing the dishes; "You're up late for Friendship Thursday, aren't you?" she smiled brightly. It seemed as if she was still unaware of the un-funny craze that went on last night.

"Yeah, I just had a night of contemplation," she summarised. "Where's Marco?" she asked shyly. She needed to apologise to him, as she had gone overboard with her love. When she thought about it thoroughly, she really did love Marco, but she was being a bit selfish and jealous, which wasn't right.

"I honestly have no idea," Angie sighed, "I woke up this morning and he wasn't even home." She explained further. She turned to the teenage girl fully, "You've been a huge influence on him Star. Thank you for being patient with him and being his best friend."

Star smiled at her, "No problem." In all honesty, she was losing her patience with him very quickly. He and Jackie hadn't even been a thing for a month so she wasn't used to it. She had hope that Marco would not forget her, and that was kept alive by her love.

She thought about what her mother had told her.

" _Our spells are actually powerless, Star," Moon whispered, "Nothing put words but together. But the passion behind them, the raw emotion put into them, gives them their magic."_

 _Star blinked in confusion, what did that have to do with anything?_

" _Chants are an evolution to that, especially the terribly filled ones. Chants filled with hate, greed; jealousy and sadness usually leave casters in a bad position." Moon continued._

" _Yeah, but, I don't see what that has to do with my actions," Star butted in._

" _I can tell you love Marco, and it hurts to know he loves someone else. That someone else also shows love to him, and they are that. You may get jealous, sad, and desperate, it is expected from a teenage girl searching for love," Moon said, thinking back to a memory of hers. "But you can't go extreme with it. It results in bad consequences." Star definitely did not want to know them._

"Marco?" his dad's voice echoed in the kitchen, "He went out with Jackie early this morning to do something." Both females' eyes narrowed. What was wrong with him?

"What?" Angie whispered, she stared straight at Star. The poor blonde princess had a blank look on her face as she turned to go upstairs. She wasn't feeling jealous or desperate anymore, she didn't even know if she still loved him (but she probably did).

"I've had enough of this," she told herself lowly. Marco was not treating her like a best friend at all, more like a mere acquaintance. She'd worked hard to gain his acceptance under the house, it wasn't just a swift finger snap and they were besties. Jackie was not to blame, he should have found a way to keep them separate, which they already had; The Friendship Thursday. Star meticulously planned herself so that nothing would fall on the Thursday so they could talk and hang, all her friends knew not to invite her on Thursdays to anything. They knew how much it meant to her. Even Jackie knew that if she wanted to have a date, it wouldn't be Thursday. She surely must have been surprised that Marco even showed up at hers.

Star's phone beeped.

Jackie: Is Friendship Thurs off? Coz Marco said it was.

Star decided to be logical; he could have wanted to calm down a bit, that's why. It was smart, she thought, to talk with his girlfriend about what had happened. But she couldn't help but feel that she was kidding herself. She at least knew Jackie was a good friend.

Star: Did he say 4ever?

Jackie: …did something happen?

Star: Did he?

Jackie: Yeah

What the actual what! Star screamed loudly. "I'm so done!" she sped off to her room, with tears flowing down her face. Angie and Rafael ran after her. They arrived at her room where she held the dimensional scissors.

"Star…" Rafael started but drifted off. She looked fierce as she stood boldly. She was truly finished with all of this. "Please don't leave." She didn't answer him.

Thirty minutes later, Marco was walking into his awesome home. Jackie told him to go back home, even though he wanted to explain everything about Star to her. Another time, she said. Star was his best friend whom he was mad at. He didn't know how to react when she said she loved him, nor did he know she'd get very jealous. He usually forgot she was Mewman.

He thought he should just see her a bit, to see if she had cooled down from her crazy. He opened the door to his parents hugging her on the floor. Her eyes were reddened and tilted downward while his parent's faces were not in view. "Star, what's wrong?" he immediately called out to her, he rushed and grabbed her free hand.

From the touch, her hand turned a deep blue and the Diazes separated from her. Her heart cheeks were the same blue hue as she looked up at him. She didn't mutter a word to him. "Star, what's going on?" he asked again. Her eye twitched as her hair wrapped itself into beehives.

"Marco, move," Angie ordered as she watched what was happening. The boy stared at her. Two extra arms had appeared under her normal pair and her wings had grown huge. This was a weird Butterfly form to take. "Talk to me, Star," he said.

Star choked back a sob; their beautiful friendship was now as thin as a single line of a spider web. Her top arms touched her cheeks, where the trail of dried tears were and picked them off, wet like fresh new ones. She held out the under arms towards the boy. He reached forward and grabbed them.

In a bright flash, they were engulfed by a white light and then they appear in an elegantly designed room. Marco recognised it as Star's bedroom on Mewni. "This is where my mind is at," she told him quietly.

"That's normal, to be homesick, sometimes," Marco replied, "But don't you go leaving Earth for there." he joked. She stared at him in wonder.

"What would it be like, if I wasn't on Earth anyway," she asked him. "I mean, you don't seem to notice me much now you're with Jackie."

"Not this again, accept that we are a thing!"

"It's not about that!" she yelled, "I'm talking about our friendship. You've only been treating me like garbage since you've been going out! I can't call you my best friend if you don't try Marco!"

"I am trying!"

"CLEARLY NOT HARD ENOUGH!" she continued. "I mean, you blew off Friendship Thursday because of the misunderstanding yesterday, which was uncalled for and extreme. And even more intense, you've stopped it forever! How are we meant to move on with our friendship, huh?"

"We always find a way, I've just been a bit busy with Jackie," Marco commented.

"You've hurt me enough, as your best friend. So why did you go to her this morning?" Star asked, suddenly getting impatient. She had just hinted at what she wanted to do. She had even prepared.

"I needed to talk with her, she could help me."

"Is Jackie supposed to fill the gloves of girlfriend AND best friend?!" she yelled.

"There you go again, being jealous!" Marco countered.

"Why are you so full of yourself? I'm not even sure if I want to be your best friend anymore, you don't deserve a best friend!"

"Neither do you! You just can't be happy for me!"

"I'm sorry for Jackie, how does she put up with you?!"

"You should feel sorry for me! How did I ever put up with you?!" he yelled so vividly that it echoed throughout the room. The pair froze.

"Good bye Marco," Star whispered as she took her hands away from him.

He opened his eyes and looked around the bare room. His parents were visibly scared, "Where's Star?" they chorused together. He turned around with a dark look in his eyes, "On Mewni." Later on, he would realise his mistake.

"I'm back," Star announced as she approached her mum and dad. They were shocked. The servants dropped whatever they were holding and hurried to take care of her.

"That's unexpected, but welcome home," River greeted awkwardly. "So what is this visit for?"

"It's not a visit," Star said dryly as she gestured to her packed trunk. Moon and River both blinked in surprise and then shared a look.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" River asked, without a clue of what had happened. "Because if he did, I'll give him a broken face."

"If he was, I would've given him the broken face," Star smiled at her dad. "Anyway, I'm ready to resume princess training and whatever," her voice dripping an unhappy tone.

If one part of her life was destroyed, she couldn't let the other part have the same fate. And it was about time she got serious with being the future Queen of Mewni.

I hope you guys liked this fiction, and thanks for reading. To aid me, you could give me pointers in the reviews, that would be appreciated.

Also, I felt like Star's magic would be the 'go with the flow' kind of thing so she'd just do whatever felt right in the situation. I will improving on keeping everyone in character, but this sort of thing could happen in real life (so don't forget your best friend, even if you are dating.)

Please read my other stories, and can someone tell me how I can watch Battle for Mewni?

CutePichu65


	7. EXTRA

EXTRA (but not actually part of the story)

He couldn't believe it. Not at all. Star told him how much she disliked Tom and thought them being friends would be awkward. It used to be awkward before that other ball that he didn't really care about.

He never thought they would get back together but sometimes things come unexpected. He was there, watching them flirt with each other. Moon called him over excitedly, just like how his parents asked Star to take his and Jackie's picture.

"Be good to her… Tom," River said sternly. It was obvious he wasn't very supportive of Tom (because of his dad) but he knew he was good to her before; Star broke up with _him_ , not the other way around.

Moon, on the other hand was bouncing for some reason. Marco thought that behind that queenly experience, she was a normal-ish, jumpy mother who loved watching her daughter grow up. In reality, it was because her mother never got to see her date anyone and she never got motherly advice on boys, she felt compelled to watch over Star like a hawk to make sure she was happy at all times. Even if she already knew Tom was her daughter's former ex-boyfriend.

Marco didn't like this feeling at all. It was overpowering is rational thinking. He knew he was jealous and didn't deny it. But there was no point acting on it, because Star was happy and since she was happy, he would endure. Also, Tom was his… friend… so he could not betray him like that either. He believed he should take the role of their 'advisor' and friend.

But he really wanted to wipe off the smug smirk on Tom's demonic face.

"Geez, jealous much, Marco?" an all-too-familiar voice sarcastically called him out. He whipped his head around to see Janna, mischief maker of prestige, as she liked to call herself, drinking some juice and slowly approaching him. "If you're any more obvious, you would corrupt Star's magic wand."

"I'm not jealous," he replied, ignoring her witty comment.

"Well I am, Star has magic and a demon boyfriend," Janna explained, "That's so cool! I would be happy if my life was like that… but it's fine because I, at least, have a magic lab rat to test my stuff on."

"Really? That's animal abuse, Janna!"

"Hmm, you never outwardly spoke against it though," she replied smoothly. "Stop being so jealous, you'll make everything weird." And with that, she went to bother the couple.

"I'm not jealous," Marco huffed in an irritated tone. He stared at the couple analytically, "I'm not jealous," he repeated, to reassure himself; even though a few minutes ago, he wasn't denying that he was, in fact, jealous.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I'm changing my username soon.

CutePichu65


End file.
